In Memoriam
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Moody erzählt Harry über das Foto und nennt Namen, doch was genau steckt hinter diesen einzelnen Namen? Hier, wird die Vergangenheit wieder Wirklichkeit.
1. Teil 1: Marlene McKinnon

**Titel:** In Memoriam

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Genre:** Drama

**Altersbeschränkung:** ab 14

**Charaktere:** Diverse

**Inhalt:** Moody erzählt Harry über das Foto und nennt Namen, doch was genau steckt hinter diesen einzelnen Namen? Hier, wird die Vergangenheit wieder Wirklichkeit.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nicht die Welt von und um Harry Potter, sowie die meisten Charaktere. Alles entspringt nur meiner Fantasie und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Teil 1: Marlene McKinnon**

Es war schon Wochen, gar Monate her, als Marlene einen freien Tag mit ihrer Familie verbringen konnte. Sie liebte ihre Familie über alles, aber auch war sie sich ihrer Pflicht als Aurorin und als Mitglied des Phönixordens bewusst.

Die Zeiten waren immer rauer geworden, die Todesser immer brutaler. Sie schreckten ja schon nicht einmal mehr vor kleinen Kindern zurück und hatten ihren Spaß daran, sie zu quälen. Um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, nutzten sie die Liebe der Eltern ihren Kindern gegenüber aus, um vielleicht auch noch wichtige Informationen zu bekommen, die sie jetzt wirklich benötigten. Doch sie genossen es auch einfach, wie die Eltern darunter litten, ihre Kinder in solchen Situationen zu sehen.

Doch der Tag hatte zu schön begonnen, als auch nur dauerhaft daran zu denken. Sie dachte, genauso wie ihr Mann auch, an die schrecklichen Vorkommnisse, vor allem, weil sie auch im Tagespropheten waren.

Die Familie McKinnon hatte sich für diesen besonderen Tag etwas ganz besonders ausgedacht. Sie haben mit ihren Kindern einen Tag im Park geplant, anschließend noch in den neu eröffneten Eissalon zu gehen.

Der Tag hatte gut begonnen. Es war bereits am Morgen recht warm, so dass es sicherlich heiß werden würde. Sollte es im Park, während des Picknicks zu heiß werden, konnten sie ja immer noch in ein Freibad gehen und einen schönen Sommertag genießen.

Bisher hatte der Sommer lange auf sich warten lassen, es hatte ununterbrochen geregnet. Morgens war es kühl, für dieses Jahreszeit zu kühl. Der Himmel war beinahe über Wochen immer von großen, grauen Wolken bedeckt. Nur hin und wieder konnte sich die Sonne durch diese Abschirmung kämpfen. An diesem Tag, hatte sie es wieder geschafft die dunklen Wolken zu verdrängen und sie strahlte von einem blauen, klaren Himmel herunter.

Marlene und Mike waren bereits sehr früh munter, obwohl sie sich heute einmal ausschlafen hätten können, hatten sie es durch die Gewohnheit, jeden Tag zur selben Zeit aufzustehen, verinnerlicht, immer um diese Zeit aufzuwachen. Da sie aber ihre Kinder schlafen lassen wollten, blieben sie einfach noch eine Weile im Bett liegen und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch einen Spalt bei den Vorhängen kamen.

„Morgen." Mike küsste Marlene sanft auf die Wange und kuschelte sich an sie. Sie genoss einfach seine Nähe. Solche zweisamen Momente waren ziemlich rar geworden und waren etwas Besonders, wenn es sich doch einmal gab.

Marlene fühlte sich einfach so wohl, dass sie beinahe wieder eingeschlafen wäre, als es dann plötzlich an der Türe klopfte.

„Ich glaube, da ist noch jemand munter", flüsterte Mike ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich hör es", gab sie leise zurück.

„Soll ich die Türe öffnen?"

„Hmm", gab sie nur von sich. „Können wir sie nicht einfach ignorieren?"

Mike lachte leise. „Nein, können wir nicht. Wir haben ihnen doch ein Versprechen gegeben und jetzt wollen sie die Einlösung dafür."

„Noch ein paar Minuten", bat sie.

„Sag das unseren kleinen Monstern", sagte er und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit einem kleinen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, öffnete sich die Türe und die Kinder kamen sofort herein gerannt.

„Morgen", schrieen sie voller Enthusiasmus und hüpften zu ihren Eltern ins Bett. Marlene gab nur ein kleines „Uff!" von sich, als sich ihre jüngere Tochter entschied, direkt auf sie zu springen, aber das verlangte Mike nur ein leichtes Lächeln ab.

„Lasst eure Mutter noch am Leben, ja?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Wäre wirklich nett", meinte Marlene, doch auch sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dann grinste sie plötzlich schelmisch, packte ihre Tochter und kitzelte sie durch.

„Mummy, hör auf", sagte sie lachend und Tränen rannen ihr vor Lachen die Wangen hinunter. „Ich – kann – nicht – mehr!"

Ein paar Minuten verbrachten sie alle noch im Bett.

„Jetzt macht euch fertig", meinte Mike. „Sonst lassen wir euch alleine zu Hause."

„Wir sind schon weg", sagte Dana und griff nach der Hand ihrer kleinere Schwester. Kaum, waren sie zur Türe hinaus, standen sie auch schon wieder im Zimmer. „Wir sind fertig! Seit ihr es auch?", fragte Mona mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Ja gleich", meinte Marlene. „Wir haben nur nicht gerechnet, dass ihr sooo schnell fertig seid."

Kurze Zeit später saß die ganze Familie bei einem gemütlichen Sonntagsfrühstück am Tisch. Als Marlene den Vorschlag machte, ob sie nicht im Garten frühstücken wollten, aber ihre Kinder meinten, dass sie dazu heute keine Lust hätten.

Sehnsüchtig sah Marlene aus dem Fenster und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Dann eben nicht. Wir sitzen ja später beim Picknick ja noch im Freien", fügte sie triumphierend hinzu. Mike schmunzelte nur so vor sich hin, während er den Tagespropheten las. Seine Frau konnte manchmal ein wenig gehässig sein, doch jeder der sie kannte wusste, dass es nur ein Scherz, eine kleine Alberei von ihr war.

Die McKinnons hatten sich fest vorgenommen, heute keine Magie zu gebrauchen, aber sie wollte den Tisch einfach nicht abräumen und so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus kommen, denn die kleinen Monster wurden schon ganz ungeduldig. Sie gab es zu, sie würde es extrem vermissen, wenn ihre Kinder nicht so überdreht und lebensfroh wären. Auch wenn sie einmal schlecht gelaunt waren, was auch immer der Grund war, im Laufe des Tages waren sie dann wieder so glücklich, als wäre am Morgen nichts gewesen.

Manchmal fürchtete Marlene sich vor dem Tag, an dem der Brief von Hogwarts kam und sie die Gewissheit hatte, dass ihre Kinder sie bald nicht mehr brauchen würden. Ihre Kinder dann bald auf sich selbst gestellt waren und ihr eigenes Leben zu leben begannen, wo Eltern nicht mehr viel Platz hatten.

Aber ihre Kinder aufwachsen sehen, dass war etwas, worauf sie stolz war. Sie hatte ihre Kinder erziehen können. Ihnen wichtiges für ihr weiteres Leben mitgeben können und sie kann es immer noch. Beiden helfen, sie trösten und für sie da sein, wenn sie sie brauchen.

Mike ging es ähnlich. Je älter seine Töchter wurden, desto mehr wurde es ihm bewusst, dass auch bald mal der erste Freund mit nach Hause gebracht werden würde. Irgendwann, dann würden sie auch heiraten und dann verlor er eine Tochter nach der anderen an einen anderen Mann. Er wusste, dass er sich in seinem Beruf nicht viele Fehler und Gefühle erlauben konnte, doch wenn es um seine Kinder ging, da war mit ihm nicht zu spaßen.

Schnell richtete Marlene noch den Picknickkorb her, Mike holte die Decke. Gemütlich und die Zeit genießend, gingen sie die Straße entlang Richtung Park. Sie hatten ein Glück und zwar, dass er nicht allzu weit von ihrem Haus entfernt war. Fünfzehn Minuten zu Fuß, wenn sie schnell gingen.

Anscheinend, hatten nicht nur die McKinnons die Idee, den heuten Tag im Park zu verbringen, denn es tummelten sich viele Familien, mit Kindern, Hunden oder auch ältere Leute, die einen schönen Tag genossen.

„Dann suchen wir uns mal eben einen Platz", meinte Mike optimistisch und die Kinder waren sofort weg: „Wir suche mit."

„Aber lauft nicht so weit weg", schrie ihnen Marlene nach.

Mike legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Versuch es erst gar nicht, sie zurück zu halten. Wenn sie einmal angefangen haben, hören sie so schnell nicht mehr auf."

„Was haben wir bei unsrer Erziehung eigentlich nur falsch gemacht?", fragte sie sich kopfschüttelnd.

Er lachte leise. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Mum! Dad!", kam es auch schon einstimmig von irgendwo her. Auch, wenn sich viele Eltern von diesem Rufen angesprochen fühlten, waren es doch die Stimmen von Mona und Dana. „Wir haben einen schönen Platz gefunden."

Auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, hatten sie genügend Platz und auch einen schönen Überblick über einen Teil des Parks.

Während Marlene und Mike alles herrichteten, spielten die Beiden verstrecken.

„Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass dir dieses Kleid gut steht?", fragte Mike zwinkernd.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte sie ihn an. „Nein, hast du nicht. Aber was willst du damit eigentlich bezwecken?", fragte sie ihn und kam ihm näher.

„Nichts, nur sagen, dass ich mich glücklich schätzen kann", meinte er.

„Weißt du, dass du ein ziemlich Schleimer bist?"

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", konterte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Dana und Mona werden wohl nicht so schnell essen kommen", meinte Marlene.

„Wenn sie Hunger haben, werden sie schon hier sein."

„Gut, dann kann ich mich ja noch ein wenig sonnen", sagte sie, während sie sich auf die Decke legte und ihre Augen schloss. Ein Auge hatte sie offen und meinte zu Mike: „Könntest du bitte aus der Sonne gehen?"

„Hey", meinte er protestierend.

Die Zeit, wenn es nach Marlene und Mike ging, verging viel zu schnell.

„Boah, ich bin so voll gegessen, dass ich mich richtig auf mein Bett freue", meinte Mona und zeigte überdeutlich, dass sie bis oben hin voll war.

„Ach schade", meinte Mike. „Dann kannst du doch gar kein Eis mehr essen, wenn du schon so satt bist!"

„Für ein Eis habe ich immer Platz", antwortete sie.

„Wieso habe ich mir das jetzt bloß denken können?", meinte Marlene gespielt nachdenklich.

Eine kühle Abendbrise wehte durch die kleine Stadt. Wie immer gingen sie gemütlich, sie mussten an diesem Tag ja keine Hektik haben, wenn sie ihn man für sich nutzen konnten und einfach nur genießen.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor dem Eissalon, wo für diese Zeit auch noch viele Leute waren. Für einen Sitzplatz hätten sie zu lange warten müssen, aber bevor ihre Kinder anfingen zu quengeln, beschlossen sie einfach nur ein Tüteneis zu nehmen. Gesagt getan!

Genüsslich leckten sie das Eis auf dem Weg noch Hause.

Wenn man die vier jetzt so beobachtete, hätte man nie vermutet, dass sie anders sein konnten, als ihre Nachbarn. Sie wirkten wie eine normale Familie, die einen schönen Tag verbracht hatte und auch immer tun würde. Nicht, dass sie zaubern könnten, nein, auf diesen Gedanken wäre niemand gekommen. Wenn doch, dann hätte jeder darüber gelacht, weil es so absurd klang.

Die McKinnons waren in dieser Gegend die einzigen Zauberer und Hexen. Wie lange genau sie hier jetzt lebten, wussten sie zwar nicht, denn sie waren oft umgezogen, aber sie wussten, dass sie bereits mit Dana hier gewohnt hatten. Und seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter, wollten sie, auch wenn es gefährlich wurde, nicht mehr so oft umziehen. Die Gefahr, wenn man länger in einem Ort lebte, entdeckt zu werden, wurde somit immer größer, aber die McKinnons nahmen es in Kauf, nur, damit ihre Kinder Freunde finden konnten und ein normales Leben, soweit ihnen das eben möglich war, zu führen.

Als sie ihr Haus betraten und immer noch gut gelaunt waren, hatte Marlene ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen was es war, aber ihre Intuition hatte sie noch nie im Stich gelassen. Auf sie, verließ sie sich nicht, doch ein Gefühl konnte sie dennoch nicht unterdrücken.

Unsicher blickte sie zu Mike, der ihre Bedenken sofort zu verstehen schien. Auch in seinen Augen und seinem gesamten Verhalten wirkte er so, als würde etwas nicht stimmen. Dieses Gefühl, sollte sie nicht täuschen.

Sie hielten ihre Kinder zurück und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Als Dana etwas fragen wollte, zeigte Mike ihr, dass sie still sein sollte.

Ein Geräusch hinter Marlene ließ sie zusammen zucken. Instinktiv drehte sie sich herum und erschrak beinahe, als sie eine in schwarz gekleidete Person sah. Mike neben ihr hatte bereits einen Spruch abgefeuert.

Es waren mehrere Todesser hier und nicht nur einer. Schön wäre es gewesen! Mit einem Todesser konnte man leicht fertig werden, aber je mehr es waren, desto schwieriger wurde es, vor allem, weil sie sich nicht so verhalten konnten, wie sie es sonst während eines Kampfes immer machten. Sie mussten auch auf ihre Kinder aufpassen und das war Marlenes größte Sorge. Was machte sie mit den Kindern? Sie konnte sie doch nicht hier lassen.

„Die McKinnons", meinte eine tiefe, raue Stimme. „Wie schön euch einmal wieder zu sehen."

„Die Freude liegt aber nicht auf unserer Seite", erwiderte Marlene.

„So unhöflich?", meinte der Eindringling. „Wir wollten doch nur höflich sein und euch begrüßen. Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass es euch stört, dass wir uns selbst eingeladen haben. Draußen wollten wir irgendwie nicht warten."

„Eigentlich haben wir ziemlich viel dagegen, dass ihr einfach so in unser Haus eingedrungen seid", giftete Mike.

Gespielt griff sich der Todesser an sein Herz. Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Och, dass verletzt mich. Und ich dachte, dass ihr nette, freundliche, höfliche Gastgeber wert. Aber ich muss feststellen, dass ich nur falsche Dinge über euch gehört habe."

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso wir gastfreundlich sein sollten, wenn ihr einfach so in unser Haus eindringt", erwiderte Marlene. Mona hatte sich bereits eng an sie gedrückt. Die Männer machten ihr Angst, dass spürte Marlene.

„Eure Kinder sind ja auch hier", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie schon so groß sind."

Mike warf ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Sagt einfach was ihr hier wollt!"

„McKinnon!", tadelte sie. „Du weißt doch was wir wollen. Wir wollen etwas über den Orden des Phönix wissen und auch über eure Tätigkeiten in der Aurorenzentrale."

„Da werdet ihr aber ein großes Problem haben", meinte Mike.

„Ach und wieso?"

„Weil wir euch garantiert nichts sagen werden."

„Sagt ihr das auch immer noch, wenn eure Kinderchen darunter leiden müssen?", sagte sie mit fröhlicher Stimme und die anderen Todesser lachten.

„Lasst die Beiden zu frieden." Seine Hand schloss sich enger um seinen Zauberstab. „Sie haben euch nichts getan.

„Sie nicht, aber es reicht ja, dass sie eure Töchter sind", meinte der Todesser von vorhin.

Mittlerweile war noch ein weiterer Todesser in den Vorraum gekommen.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen." Marlene konnte sich ein gehässiges, fieses Grinsen im Gesicht dieser Frau gut vorstellen. Ihr Herz schlug bereits so laut in ihrer Brust, dass sie Angst hatte, dass die Todesser es schlagen hören konnten. Sie hatte Angst, Angst um ihre Töchter.

Alle drei Todesser zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, auch die McKinnons waren bereit.

„Stupor!"

„Rictusempra!"

„Inflamare!"

„Occur!"

Die Flüche schossen nur noch so durch die Gegend. Marlene packte Mona und zog sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Liebling! Bleib hier und komm nicht raus, ja?", sagte Marlene eindringlich. Mona nickte und kletterte in den Wohnzimmerschrank.

„McKinnon, du kannst dich nicht verstecken", hörte sie die Frauenstimme und sie fuhr herum. „Ich dachte, dass Auroren keine Angst hätten."

„Habe ich auch nicht", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Und schon gar nicht vor dir."

„Bevor du stirbst, muss ich dir wohl noch beibringen, dass du nicht so überheblich sein sollst."

„Ich habe aber keine Lust zu sterben."

„Peras!" ein dunkelblauer Lichtstrahl schoss auf Marlene zu, geschickt konnte sie ihn abwehren.

„Werte!"

„Glaubst du, dass du mit so einem einfachen Zauber eine Chance hast?", spottete sie.

„Hrinter Pras!"

Die Todesserin wich schnell aus, doch in genau diesem Moment, schoss ein Stupor auf sie zu und riss sie von den Füßen.

„Accio!" Der Zauberstab flog in Marlenes Hand.

Plötzlich vor ein Grauen durch sie hindurch, als sie ein Schreien hörte. Schnell rannte sie in den Vorraum zurück und erschrak. Die anderen beiden Todesser hatten Mike überwunden und ihn entwaffnet. Schuldbewusst sah er zu seiner Tochter, die gerade unter dem Cruciatus gefoltert wurde.

„Hört bloß auf", giftete Marlene und hob ihren Zauberstab. „Oder es wird euch leid tun!"

Der eine Todesser hob den Zauber auf und sah Marlene an. Dana lag am Boden und atmete schwer. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Stille Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

Dieser Anblick brach Marlene beinahe das Herz. Wie konnte man einem unschuldigen Kind so etwas nur antun? Wie grausam konnte man eigentlich nur sein? Hatten diese Menschen überhaupt kein Herz? Anscheinend nicht, denn sonst könnten sie es wohl nie mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren.

Beide Todesser hatten sich ihr zugewandt und Mike außer Acht gelassen. Er kämpfte gegen den Lähmfluch an. Marlene blickte verstohlen zu ihm hin, aber sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und ihr Blick festigte sich wieder. Sie versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das sie befallen hatte. Sie musste stark sein, für ihre gesamte Familie.

Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Luftsprung, als sie sah, dass Mike sich langsam und vorsichtig erhob. Er passte auf, dass die Todesser nicht auf ihn aufmerksam wurden.

„Und du willst alleine gegen uns antreten McKinnon? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du, ausgerechnet du, wo doch nicht einmal dein Mann eine Chance gegen uns hatte, gewinnen wirst? Träumen ist schön, nicht wahr?", spottete der Todesser, der Dana mit dem Cruciatus belegt hatte.

„Ihr werdet es dann schon sehen, wenn ihr in Askaban seid und dort verrottet. Ihr habt es eigentlich nicht anders verdient … ins dunkelste, tiefste Verließ sollt ihr kommen und dort nie wieder heraus."

„Und das willst du wie anstellen?"

„Mit meiner Hilfe", sagte Mike und griff einen Todesser von hinten an. Sein Kumpan wollte einen Fluch los schicken und Mike treffen, doch er hielt sich zurück, denn sonst hätte er seinen Mittodesser erwischen können.

Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung, hatte Mike sofort einen Zauberstab in der Hand und der Todesser war entwaffnet. Jetzt stand es für die McKinnons wieder besser.

„Mummy!", hörte sie plötzlich aus dem Wohnzimmer. Die Todesserin hatte doch nicht … Nein! Marlenes Gesichtszüge wirkten plötzlich gehetzt und erschrocken.

„McKinnon", sagte sie. „Wenn du willst, dass deine hübsche, kleine Tochter noch lebt, dann tust du am Besten genau das, was ich dir jetzt sagen."

Die Todesserin hatte ihr Tochter im Würgegriff und den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. „Damit du siehst, wie ernst es mir ist, bekommst du einen kleinen Vorgeschmack. _Crucio_!"

Mona begann zu schreien. Sie zuckte vor Schmerzen.

Auch hatte der andere Todesser wieder den Fluch auf ihre Tochter gelegt. Marlene hatte keine Ahnung was sie noch tun konnte, damit ihre Töchter das Ganze unbeschadet überlebten. Aber sie wusste auch, wenn sie den Todessern das sagte, was sie wusste, dass sie hier nicht lebend hinaus kommen würden. Egal was sie taten, die Todesser waren nur hier, um sie zu töten, sie leiden zu sehen.

„Hört sofort auf", sagte sie. „Bitte! Hört sofort auf!"

Die Todesser begannen zu lachen. „Du _bittest _uns? Dann sag uns, was du über sie weißt und wir versprechen, dass ihr schnell und schmerzlos sterben könnt."

Marlene sah Mike verzweifelt an. Nicht einmal er wusste, was er jetzt noch tun konnte. Selbst er schien am Ende seiner Kräfte! Alleine zu sehen, dass ihr Töchter wegen ihnen so litten, verkrafteten sie kaum.

Monas Schreie wurden immer leiser, bis sie erstarben. _Nein,_ dachte Marlene. Blut rann aus Monas Mund. Ihr Körper zitterte immer noch von den Folgen des Fluches, doch ein paar Augenblicke später, hörten sie auf … nur das Blut floss weiterhin. Marlene schloss ihre Augen. Es war zu spät. Ihre Tochter war tot. Unter diesen Umständen. Was hatte sie bloß gemacht? Sie hatte ihre Tochter leiden lassen. Sie wusste es, sie war eine schlechte Mutter.

Plötzlich stieg Wut und Hass in ihr auf. „Credo Mars!", schrie sieh und die Todesserin wurde durch das Zimmer geschleudert. Sie krachte laut auf die Wand und fiel herunter. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Atmete sie überhaupt noch? Marlene war es in diesem Moment egal.

Mike starrte sie verwundert an. Er selbst hätte am Liebsten diesen Fluch verwendet, aber seine Frau war schneller, aber er hätte ihr auch nie zugemutet, zu diesem Fluch fähig zu sein. Sie verabscheute schwarzmagische Flüche über alles und das ausgerechnet sie …

„McKinnon", hörte sie hinter sich. Beide Todesser hatten sich den Erwachsenen zugewandt. „Jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen."

Dana lag am Boden und atmete schwer. Sie lebte noch, aber zu welchen Bedingungen.

Weder Mike noch Marlene konnten noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Du kümmerst dich jetzt noch um die andere Tochter", sagte einer der beiden Männer.

„Lasst sie", forderte Mike.

„Eine Tochter ist schon tot, ob da die andere auch noch stirbt, ist euch doch egal. Denn wenn nicht, dann hättet ihr doch etwas dagegen getan, oder nicht?" Er lachte. „Moment, einem von euch zeige ich jetzt, wie schnell man sterben kann, ja?"

„Nur über meine Leiche", meinte Mike.

„Danke für das Angebot, das wird wohl auch passieren", sagte der Todesser.

Marlene rannte hinaus in den Flur, wo der andere Todesser noch stand, doch plötzlich hörte sie ein surren hinter sich. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl raste auf sie zu.

Die Worte die Mike ihr zu schrie, nahm sie nur mehr als Lippenbewegungen war. Mehrere Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf: _Ich habe versagt! Ich habe den Auroren keine Ehre gemacht. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen und nicht so blind in irgendetwas hinein rennen. Ich hätte meinen Gefühlen nicht freien Lauf lassen dürfen. Ich hätte mich konzentrieren müssen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, was ich in so einer Situation tun hätte müssen, wie ich reagieren müsste, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Wieso nicht? Es gehörte doch zur Grundausbildung, dass jeder Auror wusste, wie er aus so einer Situation hinauskam. Wieso habe ich es nicht gemacht? Wieso nicht? Das habe ich nun davon. Ich konnte nicht einmal meine Familie beschützen und da sollte ich eine gute Aurorin sein? Es tut mir alles so leid! Mike! Mona! Dana! Es tut mir alles so furchtbar leid! Ich hätte aufpassen müssen. Ich hätte es besser machen können! Es ist alles meine Schuld … alleine meine!_

Ihr Mund formte noch ein „Ich liebe dich!", ehe der Fluch sie mitten in die Brust traf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und bevor sie noch auf dem Boden aufkam, war sie tot.

Alles war verloren! Eine weitere Familie wurde unnötig ausgelöscht und nur deshalb, weil sie sich für das Richtige einsetzten. Nur deshalb, weil sie ihre Familie beschützen wollte und ihre Gefühle, so sehr sie es auch zurück zu halten versuchten, doch zum Vorschein kamen.

* * *

Hallihallöchen!   
Schön euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen! Ich hoffe doch, dass euch eine kleine Geschichtsreise durch die Harry Potter Welt gefällt. In Memoriam ist eigentlich eine KG, aber dennoch eine eigene FF, die aus mehreren Teilen besteht. Es geht um das Foto, dass Moody Harry am Grimmauldplatz zeigt. Es geht um jene Personen, von denen Moody sagt, dass sie gestorben, umgebracht bzw. verschwunden sind.  
Ähm ja das war dann auch schon das Wichtigste! Ich hoffe nur, dass euch gefällt, was ich mir dazu ausgedacht habe 

Knuddelz  
MM


	2. Teil 2: Benjy Fenwick

**Teil 2: Benjy Fenwick**

„JETZT REISST EUCH DOCH EINMAL ZUSAMMEN!", schrie Benjy Fenwick die Rekruten zusammen. Er war nicht gerade beigeistert von der Tatsache, dass er für die Ausbildung, der neuen Rekruten zuständig war. Wieso musste ausgerechnet er dafür herhalten? Es gab viele Auroren, die die Ausbildung nur zu gerne übernommen hätten. Aber Benjy gehörte nicht zu jenen, denen es Freude machte. Er sah es als eine Last an.

Jeder Auror musste eine Ausbildung durchlaufen und es waren drei Ausbilder. Einer für Theorie, einer für Praxis unter dritte war für die Aufsicht zuständig. Und wie es das Glück so für Benjy gedacht hatte, war er für die Aufsicht zuständig. Praxis hätte ihm am Besten gefallen. Theorie hätte ihm auch nicht viel gemacht, obwohl er der Meinung war, dass man von der Theorie nicht viel lernen konnte, sondern viel mehr durch die Praxis und Anwendung. Aber für ihn war es das Letzte, die Aufsicht für die Rekruten zu übernehmen. Er fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wie Moody bloß auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen war, ausgerechnet ihn für diesen Posten einzuteilen.

Benjy hatte sich lange beschwert, über Wochen hinweg, aber Moody blieb taub und hörte einfach nicht hin. Moody hatte nur eine Antwort parat: _Jeder Auror sollte einmal für die Aufsicht zuständig sein und sie es so Fenwick, wenn du es jetzt machst, hast du es bald hinter dir._

Ja, gleich hinter ihm, aber Benjy war schon am Verzweifeln mit diesen Rekruten. Sie brachten einfach nichts zu Stande, von dem was er alles hörte und sie schienen sich nicht einmal besondere Mühe zu geben. Er fragte sich immer wieder, wie ein Großteil von ihnen es durch die Aufnahme- und Eignungstests geschafft hatte. Wenn es alleine nach Benjy ging, dann waren viele für diesen Beruf einfach nicht geeignet und er hätte die Meisten schon aus der Ausbildung geschmissen, weil sie so inkompetent waren.

Von seinen Kollegen hatte er von einigen auch erfahren, dass ein paar der Rekruten sich einen Spaß aus dieser Ausbildung machten. Aber eine Ausbildung zum Auroren sollte keinen Spaß machen, sie sollte ernst genommen werden, denn wenn man sich im Feld, auch nur einen kleinen Fehler erlaubte und es als Spaß sah, dann konnte man sich diesen ‚Spaß' von unten ansehen.

Benjy war niemand, der sich eine schlechte Nachrede leisten wollte. Er war jemand, der allen beweisen wollte, dass er was konnte, was er dadurch zeigte, dass er sich offen gegen die Todesser stellte und somit auch zu einem Hauptziel geworden war.

Auch gehörte er nicht zu jenen, die einfach nur herumsaßen und die Anderen einfach machen ließen. Er konnte nicht warten, sondern musste handeln und wenn jemandem etwas passierte, dann fühlte er sich, obwohl er es nicht zeigte, in gewisser Weise schuldig.

So kam es auch, dass er sich die Rekruten zur Seite nahm und ihnen mal eine saftige Predigt hielt, die sie ein wenig zusammen zucken ließ. Benjy konnte ziemlich überzeugend sein, wenn er wollte und mit dieser Art, erreichte er bei den Rekruten eben die erwünschte Wirkung. Innerlich lächelte er ein wenig über ihre Reaktionen, doch sie mussten sich mit so einem Ton abfinden. Die Ausbildung war kein Zuckerschlecken und er musste es ja wissen, er hatte sie auch gemacht.

Eine Ausbildung zum Auroren war nicht leicht und schon gar nicht zu Kriegszeiten. Die Chance, dass jemand während der Ausbildung starb, hatte sich um beinahe fünfzig Prozent erhöht. Eine Beschreckende Statistik!

„Diese Ausbildung soll kein Spaß sein! Ihr sollt sie gefälligst ernst nehmen und wenn sie nur ein Einziger von euch nicht ernst nimmt … dort hinten ist die Tür!" Benjy wies mit seiner Hand hinter sich, auf eine große, braune Tür, die nur mit einer Formel zu öffnen war. Ein Alohomora war hier auch fehl am Platz, denn die Aurorenzentrale war durch viele Zauber geschützt, dass niemand Unbefugtes sie betreten konnte. „Hier wird niemand gebraucht, der alles was hier passiert als Spaß ansieht, sondern hier werden solche gebraucht, die sich bewusst sind, dass es hart und schwer sein wird. Das Wissen, dass jeder Einsatz der Letzte sein könnte, sollte euch allen bewusst sein.

Dort draußen herrscht kein Spaß, es ist Krieg und Krieg, ist niemals auch nur eine kleine Albernheit. Krieg bedeutet für einen Auroren, sich zu stellen und allen zu helfen, die die Hilfe benötigen. Zu Kriegszeiten werden Auroren gebraucht, die wissen, was sie wollen. Jene die Wissen, dass es viel werden kann und der Tod immer ein stetiger Begleiter ist.

Macht ihr auf dem Feld auch nur einen kleinen Fehler, kann es euch das Leben kosten!"

Die Rekruten fühlten sich betroffen und nahmen sich seine Worte wirklich zu Herzen, denn seit diesem Gespräch, waren sie so entschlossen etwas zu erreichen, dass Dorcas sogar meinte, Benjy hätte sie mit einem Fluch belegt.

Benjy gehörte seit Jahren zu den besten Auroren, die das Ministerium bieten konnten. Je besser und bekannter man als Auror war, desto mehr Feinde hatte man auch, die einen aus dem Weg räumen wollten.

In der Aurorenzentrale herrschte die pure Hektik. Hier ein Angriff, dort ein Angriff. Niemand konnte genau vorhersagen, wo der nächste Angriff stattfinden sollte, doch zu den Hauptzielen der Todesser wurden die Auroren. Alleine an der Art, wie sie die McKinnons umgebracht hatten, hatte schon gezeigt, dass die Todesser vor den schlimmsten Methoden nicht zurück schreckten und alles tun würden, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollten.

Jeder war vorsichtiger geworden. Es gab irgendwo einen Verräter, der Voldemort die ganzen Informationen zusteckte. Es musste einfach einen Verräter geben, denn es war nicht möglich, dass Voldemort und die Todesser sonst wussten, wo sich die wichtigsten Personen aufhielten und sie dann, ohne ein Anzeichen und ohne größere Probleme, aus dem Weg räumen konnten. Nur wusste niemand wer dieser Verräter war. Natürlich gab es Vermutungen, doch mit Sicherheit konnte es niemand sagen und schon gar nicht beweisen.

Es war Sonntag und nur wenige Auroren waren in der Zentrale. Mehrere Teams waren unterwegs, sie mussten den Todesser, die schon wieder ihr Unwesen trieben, Einhalt gebieten.

Benjy gehörte zu einen der vier Auroren, ohne die Rekruten mitzuzählen, die noch in der Zentrale waren, als eine Nachricht einlangte, dass in Noxville ein Angriff von mehreren Todessern stattfand.

Benjy erklärte sich sofort bereit dieser Meldung nach zu gehen.

„Du gehst nicht alleine Fenwick", meinte Dorcas und machte sich ebenfalls bereit.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schloss seine Augen, aber seine braunen Augen funkelten ein wenig.

Als er und Dorcas in Noxville ankamen, konnten sie die Zerstörung sofort sehen. Sie schärften ihre Sinne und konzentrierten sich auf das Bevorstehende.

Benjy erinnerte sich an seine ersten Tage als Auror Er selbst war gerade mit der Ausbildung fertig geworden und war das erste Mal in so einen Kampf verwickelt worden. Als er überhaupt mit diesem Beruf begonnen hatte, war er ein wenig kleinlaut, doch nichts ließ sich auf diese Zeit zurückführen, denn er wurde mit jedem Kampf mehr und mehr selbstbewusster und routinierter. Alleine sein Auftreten mochte auf viele einschüchternd wirken.

Es herrschte das pure Chaos. Häuser standen in Flammen. Auf der Straße lagen viel Schutt und Asche.

„Wo sind sie bloß", meinte Benjy und blickte sich suchend umher. Irgendwo hier mussten sie sein. So schnell konnten die Todesser doch nicht verschwunden sein.

Hinter sich hörten sie plötzlich ein Geräusch und schon zischte ein Fluch bei ihnen vorbei.

„Stupor!" Dorcas hatte bereits ihren ersten Fluch los gelassen, als Benjy hinter sich noch weitere Todesser bemerkte. Neun Todesser hatten sich hier aufgehalten und sie nun eingekesselt. Mit allem Geschick versuchten sie wieder freie Bahn zu bekommen und nicht von allen Seiten die Todesser um sich zu haben.

In nur einem Moment, in dem Benjy nicht aufgepasst hatte, hatte ein Todesser, der es geschafft hatte ihn von hinten zu überraschen, gepackt und war mit ihm appariert.

Als Benjy endlich wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte, befand er sich in einem Raum, dessen Boden mit kaltem Stein bedeckt war. Die Wände waren auch aus Stein es roch nach Moder, Moos und Schimmel.

„Sie sieht man sich also wieder, Fenwick?", sagte der Todesser hinter ihm. Benjy wandte sich um. Der Todesser nahm Kapuze und Maske von seinem Kopf und blickte Benjy schelmisch und gehässig an.

„Leider", meinte Benjy, als er wusste, wer vor ihm stand.

„Und ich dachte, dass du dich freust, einen alten Schulfreund wieder zu sehen."

„Schulfreund nicht, wohl eher Feind, Lestrange."

„Das verletzt mich aber", sagte Rodolphus.

„Dich kann was verletzen? Tatsächlich?", fragte Benjy überrascht und tat schockiert.

Rodolphus' Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. „Komm mit, ich habe keine Zeit mich mit dir hier zu unterhalten."

„Wer hat denn angefangen?", fragte Benjy, doch schon hatte Rodolphus seinen Zauberstab vor Benjys Gesicht hingehalten.

„Umdrehen und geh!", forderte er.

Benjy fühlte sich unwohl. Er fragte sich, wie er so unvorsichtig hatte sein können und in diese Lage gekommen war. Auch viel ihm ein, dass Dorcas komplett alleine war. Hatten die Todesser auch sie schnappen können? Oder konnte sie vor ihnen fliehen? Oder war ihr jemand zur Hilfe gekommen?

Sie erreichten eine Zelle, in die Benjy hinein gestoßen wurde.

„Einen schönen Aufenthalt wünsche ich dir, Fenwick", sagte Rodolphus und verschloss die Tür hinter Benjy. Wütend schlug Benjy gegen die Wand und machte ein wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dass er sich in der Gefangenschaft von einem Todesser befand. Das Schlimmste war aber, dass er sich ausgerechnet von Rodolphus Lestrange hatte erwischen lassen. Rodolphus war zwar in Hogwarts nie besonders aufgefallen, doch Benjy hatte ihn noch nie gemacht, allein wegen der Tatsache, dass Rodolphus Flüche gekannt hatte, die er nicht hätte kennen dürfen – nicht in diesem Alter!

Hass war das beste Wort, das das Verhältnis der Beiden zu einander gut beschreiben konnte.

Die Zeit verging und Benjy bekam Besuch von weiteren Todessern. Die Meisten kannte er nicht. Vielleicht kannte er sie doch, aber konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

„Crucio!", sagte Dolohow mit ruhiger Stimme. Je mehr Cruciatus Benjy abbekam, desto unerträglicher wurden die Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper war von der Folter gezeichnet. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und konnte es nicht abstellen. Die ersten Flüche konnte er noch leichter ertragen, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen.

Bevor Benjy ohnmächtig werden konnte, hörten die Todesser mit ihren Flüchen auf und verließen ihn. Dann war er mit seinen Schmerzen alleine. Seine Gedanken kreisten fast nur noch darum, wann sie es hinter sich brachten, aber sie würden ihn leiden lassen, noch lange leiden lassen. Ein einfacher Todesfluch würde ihn nicht töten, nein, es wird ein langsamer und grausamer Tod. Benjy wusste, dass dieser Weg des Todes für ihn begonnen hatte und er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich daraus irgendwie hinauszubringen.

Schmerz – es war das Einzige worüber er noch denken konnte. Er versuchte die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken, doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte sie nicht verheimlichen, er zeigte sie offen und wollte es dennoch nicht.

Benjy hoffte eines und zwar, dass Voldemort eines Tages besiegt wird, wenn er es schon nicht tun konnte. Er wünschte ihm und seinen Gefolgsleuten einen schmerzhaften Tod. Einen Tod, wie ihre Opfer ihn bekommen hatten.

Die Türe öffnete sich quietschend und herein kamen wieder mehrere Todesser. Unbeeindruck sah Benjy auf.

„Nah, sind wir nun nicht mehr so vorlaut, Fenwick?"

„Ich war noch nie vorlaut, da musst dich aber gewaltig irren", gab Benjy zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du noch nichts daraus gelernt", sagte er und wies seine Kollegen an, sich bereit zu machen. „Wir werden dir schon noch Manieren beibringen."

„Das habt ihr die letzte Zeit ja schon versucht und es hat nichts genutzt. Glaubt mir, jetzt wird es auch nicht mehr viel nutzen. Ich werde mich sicher nicht von euch _belehren_ lassen."

- - - - - - - - - -

Die Suche nach ihm hatte lange gedauert. Die Hoffnung, dass man ihn noch lebend finden würde, schwand von Tag zu Tag, doch als sie ihn in diesem Zustand sahen … so schlimm hatten sie es sich auch nicht ausgemalt. Er lag verstreut in kleinen Stücken auf diesem Boden. Keine ganze Leiche, so wie sie es sich vielleicht erhofft hatten. Nein, von ihm waren nur noch Stückchen über. Die Todesser wurden immer grausamer und barbarischer. Alleine, dass sie mit so einem Gewissen überhaupt noch leben konnten.


	3. Teil 3: Edgar Bones

**Teil 3: Edgar Bones**

Edgar stand gerade über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt und sortierte Akten, als jemand zu ihm trat. Er wandte sich um und konnte seiner Schwester in die Augen sehen. Ihr Auftreten war sicher, aber ihre Augen strahlten eine Ruhe aus, die sie in einem Kampf nie zeigte. Sie selbst war der Meinung, dass der Gegner, egal wie dumm er auch sein mochte, merken würde, wenn sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr konzentrierte.

„Du bereitest dich auf deinen Urlaub vor?", fragte Amelia neckend.

Edgar seufzte. „Zwei Tage sind nicht viel, aber besser als gar nichts. Ich habe meine Kinder schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich freue mich wirklich, mal wieder etwas ausschlafen zu können. Nicht nur nach Hause kommen, schnell noch was essen, duschen und ab ins Bett, dann ein paar Stunden schlafen, aufstehen, duschen, anziehen, frühstücken und wieder ins Büro."

„Ich weiß, dass die Zeiten schwer geworden sind und dass jeder Auror benötigt wird. Wir haben nicht mehr viele Auroren und viele finden es eben zu gefährlich, um in Zeiten wie diesen überhaupt einen Beruf in der AMS anzustreben. Sie wissen, dass sie damit ihr Leben herschenken und viele wollen das nicht. Die, die hier bereits gearbeitet haben, bevor der Krieg anfing, fingen erst später an zu realisieren, dass sie ihr Leben dem Ministerium verschrieben haben, doch sie tun es gerne, weil sie damit helfen können. Sie machen genau das, was sie wollen und die Rekruten die wir in den letzten Jahren bekommen haben, haben sich gut geschlagen und gewusst, was auf sie zukommt, wenn sie hier arbeiten und hier wirklich tätig sind. Sie hören auf den Rat, den man ihnen gibt, tun das was man von ihnen verlangt, denn sie wissen, wenn sie sich nur einen einzigen Fehler erlauben, könnte das ihr letzter gewesen sein."

Edgar schmunzelte. So war seine Schwester. Sie hatte immer die passenden Worte parat und hielt immer eine kleine Predigt. Es war schon ungewöhnlich, wenn sie einmal nichts sagte und schwieg oder nicht viele Worte über ihre Lippen kamen, denn dann konnte man sich sicher sein, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Bei Einsätzen oder Ausbildung und Training, sagte sich nicht viel, doch wenn sie sich einfach nur unterhielt, dann konnte sie schon in Geschichten verfallen. Es war so normal, wie die purpurne Aurorenuniform, die jeder hier trug.

Amelia war ein paar Jahre älter als ihr Bruder und sie fühlte sich nie wie die große Schwester, die auf den kleinen Bruder aufpassen musste. Vielleicht war es in den ersten Hogwartsjahren so gewesen, aber als sie merkte, dass Edgar ganz gut alleine zu Recht kam, hielt sie sich raus, soweit es ihr eben möglich war.

„Ich weiß Amelia, dass brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen", fügte Edgar hinzu. „Ich bin selbst schon lange in dieser Abteilung tätig und du weißt, dass ich all das, was du gerade gesagt hast, bereits verinnerlicht habe."

Sie verschreckte die Arme vor der Brust und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Machst du dich gerade über mich lustig?", fragte sie lauernd.

„Nein, ich doch nicht … so etwas würde ich doch nie tun", antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Geh nach Hause und grüße die Kinder und Maria", sagte sie, ehe sie sich wieder von seiner Bürozelle weg wand.

„Werd ich machen", sagte er und schlichtete die Akten noch fertig. Schließlich machte er noch eine Notiz über seine Akten, einen kleinen Überblick eben, damit seine Kollegen keine Probleme hatten, diese Dinge zu lesen. Es war deswegen auch so ordentlich, weil es auch durchaus passieren konnte, dass sie ihn zu Hause kontaktierten, wenn sie etwas nicht wussten. Deshalb ging er selbst auch zu Gideon Prewett und erklärte ihm genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Gideon Prewett gehörte zu jenen in der AMS, die richtige Spaßvögel waren und denen man auf den ersten Blick nicht ansehen würde, dass sie gefährlich waren. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkten durch ihr Auftreten und ihr Verhalten auf viele harmlos, was die Meisten dann nicht mehr dachten, wenn sie sich mit den Prewett-Brüdern angelegt hatten.

„Vor allem die Sache mit Dolohow solltet ihr noch einmal bearbeiten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein Todesser ist, alleine das Verhalten von einem Todesser, lässt auf ihn schließen, aber seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr solche Vermutungen äußert."

Gideon rollte mit seinen Augen, als er die Akten übernahm und auf seinen Schreibtisch legte. „Das weiß ich, Edgar. Du bist deiner Schwester in diesem Punkt ziemlich ähnlich und das brauchst du nicht zu bestreiten."

Gideon grinste ihn an und Edgar konnte nur resigniert seufzten, denn er wusste, dass Gideon durchaus Recht hatte. Es lag wohl in der Familie, dass man Dinge mehrfach wiederholte, auch wenn man sicher wusste, dass diese Person es bereits verinnerlicht hatte. Es war eben einer der vielen Charakterzüge der Familie Bones.

„Dann lass ich dich und die Anderen einfach machen", tat Edgar ab. „Ich will jetzt nicht länger aufgehalten werden und wehe einer von euch wagt es mich während der zwei Tage zu stören, es sei denn, es ist wirklich was extrem wichtiges, ja?"

„Geht klar", meinte Gideon. „Viel Spaß zu Hause."

„Danke."

Mit diesem Wort verließ Edgar die Aurorenzentrale und ging ins Atrium, um mit dem Flohpulver nach Hause zu flohen. Gemütlich und die Ruhe in Personen, ging er gemütlich hinauf. Hin und wieder wurde er immer wieder von Bekannten und auch Verwandten angesprochen, mit denen er noch kurz redete, aber als er dann auf seine Uhr blickte, merkte er, dass er eigentlich seit einer Stunde zu Hause sein sollte. Die restlichen Personen, die ihn noch ansprachen, wies er, so Leid es ihm auch tat, zurück, denn er musste sich beeilen, seine Frau wartet mit Sicherheit bereits mit dem Essen.

„Ich bin zu Hau …", begann er, doch sofort stand seine Frau vor ihm und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich warte schon seit einer Stunde auf dich. Wo warst du?", fragte sie.

„Ich wurde noch aufgehalten", meinte er.

„Papa", hörte er und ein dreijähriger Junge rannte herein.

„Hallo Sportsfreund", meinte Edgar und nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm.

Edgar genoss die zwei Tage bei seiner Familie zu sein. Seine ältere Tochter, hatte heuer mit Hogwarts angefangen und sie fehlte ihm. Um mit ihr reden zu können, hatte er ihr vor ein paar Tagen einen Zwei-Weg-Spiegel gekauft und sie heute kontaktiert. Voller Freude hatte sie ihm erzählt, wie es in Hogwarts war. Edgar freute sich sehr, dass es ihr gefiel und er war schon gespannt darauf, wenn sie zu den Osterferien wieder nach Hause kommen würde.

Als sie zu Weihnachten wieder zu Hause war, hatte sie alles auf einmal erzählen wollen und hatte sich dann verhaspelt. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wäre Hogwarts für Clara eine zweite Heimat. Edgar konnte es nur zu gut verstehen, denn für ihn selbst, war es ein zweites zu Hause in den sieben Jahren geworden. Und je länger man dort war, gewöhnte man sich an die Umgebung und wenn man das Schloss dann für immer verließ, dann schwang ein bisschen Trauer mit, aber die schönen Erinnerungen, die man gemacht hatte, blieben.

Die Zeit verging schnell. Sie hatten beinahe übersehen, dass die Osterferien vor der Türe standen. Edgar hatte wieder Doppelschichten machen müssen und war total fertig, so dass er, wenn er zu Hause war, versuchte so viel zu Erholung zu tanken, wie es ihm möglich war. So war es auch an dem Tag, an dem Clara wieder nach Hause kommen sollte.

Edgar war morgens um zehn Uhr nach Hause gekommen und wirkte komplett niedergeschlagen, was man ihm auch ein wenig ansehen konnte. Er ließ sich einfach nur ins Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

Eigentlich wäre er ja mit auf den Bahnsteig gegangen, doch Maria meinte, dass er sonst auf dem Weg dorthin einschlafen würde und es nicht vorteilhaft war. Vor allem zu Zeiten wie diesen, hatte Edgar ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn er seine Frau alleine weg ließ. Nicht, dass er ihr nicht vertraute oder ihr nicht zutrauen würde, dass sie selbst auf sich aufpassen konnte, aber gegen die meisten Todesser hatte sie keine Chance, konnte sie nicht haben. Viele Auroren hatten mit einer gewissen Anzahl von ihnen Probleme.

Edgar wachte plötzlich auf. Seine Augen hatte er auf die Decke gerichtet. Ein ungutes Gefühl hatte ihn gepackt. Er wusste nicht, was es war, doch er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nur konnte er nicht sagen was es war. Mehrere Minuten lag er so da, als plötzlich eine Eule vor seinem Fenster schwebte und den Schnabel gegen die Scheibe schlug.

Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und begann zu lesen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und der Brief fiel ihm aus den Händen und schwebte zu Boden.

_Nein, es durfte einfach nicht sein_, dachte er. _Es konnte einfach nicht sein._

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er dachte über die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten nach und als er die Treppe ins Wohnzimmer hinunter eilte und via Flohpulver das Ministerium kontaktieren wollte, wurden die Flammen nicht grün. Irgendjemand hatte ihn vom Flohnetzwerk getrennt. Seine Alarmglocken begannen bereits zu läuten.

Langsam wandte er sich um und blickte zur Tür, die in die Küche führte. Er hörte Geräusche und wusste sofort wer es war. Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und war auf alles vorbereitet.

_Wieso habe ich eigentlich einen Apparierschutz über dieses Haus gelegt,_ fragte er sich. _Ich hätte jetzt am besten apparieren können, aber sie hätten dann wohl auch eine Apparierblockade gemacht._

Edgar ging langsam in die Küche, doch was er dort sah, überraschte ihn nicht. Zwei Todesser blickten ihm entgegen und hielten eine Kette in der Hand. Er erstarrte. Diese Kette gehörte seiner Tochter.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Edgar.

„Wer ist wo?"

„Meine Frau und meine Kinder."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Die Nachricht, dass ihr Bruder mit seiner Familie spurlos verschwunden war erhielt sie von Alastor. Die Hoffnung, dass sie noch lebend von den Todessern befreien konnten, schwand von Tag zu Tag.

Eine Woche war seit ihrem Verschwinden vergangen und Alastor betrat Amelias Büro. Alleine der Blick, den Moody ihr zuwarf, sagte alles darüber aus, was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie hatte zwar mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, doch als sie es erfuhr, nahm es sie doch ziemlich mit. Genauso, wie es immer war, wenn ihr jemand nahe kam.

„Amelia?", fragte Alastor Moody und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und versuchte ihre Gefühle mit aller Gewalt zurück zu halten. „Es tut mir leid!"

Diese Worte waren nicht gelogen oder geheuchelt, sondern sie drückten wahres Mitgefühl aus.

„Lässt du mich bitte alleine?", fragte sie Alastor mit einer, ihr unüblichen, leisen Stimme.

Er nickte. „Falls du mich brauchen solltest, du weißt wo du mich finden kannst." Er wandte sich von ihr ab und wandte sich im Türrahmen noch einmal zu ihr um. „Edgar war ein großartiger Mann. Er hat viel geleistet und für seine Meinung und seine Familie gekämpft. Mach dich selbst nicht so fertig. Du hast dein Bestes getan, aber auch du kannst Fehler machen und Edgar, soviel ich weiß, hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich so sehr kränkst."

„Ich hätte ihm aber helfen können", beharrte Amelia. „Ich hätte es können."

„Ich würde auch verstehen, wenn du nach Hause gehen willst …", schlug er vor, doch wurde von Amelia unterbrochen: „Es herrscht noch immer Krieg und es ist verdammt noch mal mein Beruf anderen Menschen zu helfen … etwas, was ich bei meinem Bruder nicht geschafft habe."

Moody sah ihr noch einen kurzen Moment in die Augen und schloss dann leise die Tür. Hinter ihm eine traurige Amelia Bones, die gerade ihren Bruder und seine Familie verloren hatte.

Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und war noch einen Moment in ihre Gedanken versunken, ehe sie einen Entschluss fasste: sie würde so lange nicht ruhen, ehe sie die Mörder ihres Bruders hinter den Gittern Askabans wusste. Dieser Entschluss, dieses Vorhaben, die Erinnerungen an ihren Bruder, hielten sie bis zu letzt aufrecht. Nach außen hin war sie die starke, selbstbewusste Frau, die sie immer war.


	4. Teil 4: Caradoc Dearborn

**Teil 4: Caradoc Dearborn**

Caradoc Dearborn. Hatte längere, hellbraune Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, wenn er sie nicht zusammen band. Viele hatten ihm ja schon den Vorschlag unterbreitet, dass er sich die Haare ja einfach kürzen lassen könnte. Doch jeder, der ihm diesen Vorschlag machte, wurde mit einem Todesblick bestraft.

Seine hellblauen Augen wirkten so unwirklich, wie die Tatsache, dass er einer der besten Auroren war. Sein Auftreten, ließ ihn manchmal kränklich wirken, doch wer sich mit ihm angelegt hatte, würde ihn nie mehr nach dem Äußeren beurteilen. Er war ein Auror mit Herz und Seele und würde sich diese Motivation bei seiner Arbeit nicht nehmen lassen.

Sein Gesicht war ein wenig zerfurcht, durch die ganzen Duelle die er schon bestritten hatte war es kein Wunder. Es wäre nämlich ein wenig merkwürdig, wenn jemand wie er, überhaupt keine Narben hätte.

Immer wenn man ihn suchte, fand man ihn an seinem Schreibtisch über irgendwelche Akten gebeugt. Er blieb auch bis spät in die Nacht und ging erst, wenn er das Wichtigste erledigt hat. „Keine halben Sachen", hörte man von ihm oft. Wenn er etwas machte, dann auch richtig.

Es war Freitag und Caradoc saß schon seit über zwölf Stunden im Büro. Niemand wagte es mir ihn anzusprechen, denn auf jede Frage die man ihm stellte, antwortete er ein wenig aggressiv. Wer ihm auch nur einen freien Tag vorschlug, bekam, wie sonst auch, einen Todesblick und ließ ihn dann wieder über seinen Akten brüten.

Caradoc bearbeitete gerade den Fall von Edgar Bones. Es war für ihn ziemlich widersprüchlich. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, hatte sich Edgar darüber beschwert, dass er seine Kinder kaum kannte und wenn er sie mal sehen konnte, dann passierte so etwas. Solche Dinge passierten eigentlich immer, wenn man sich auf etwas freute und überhaupt nicht damit rechnete.

Jeder in dieser Zentrale wusste, worauf er sich einließ, wenn er diese Mauern betrat. Viele, die einen Beruf in der AMS ausübten, konnten nicht einmal Rente gehen, weil es in einem Krieg eben nicht möglich war. Sie wurden auf bestialische Weise ermordet, alle.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Caradoc an ein Ereignis, als er gerade seine Aurorenausbildung hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er wollte seine Eltern besuchen, doch als er vor ihrem Haus ankam, prangte über diesem das dunkle Mal. Völlig schockiert, weil es noch nicht so bekannt war, apparierte er sofort ins Ministerium. Völlig außer Atem erreichte er die AMS und informierte sofort seinen ehemaligen Mentor. Die gesamten Auroren, die schon länger dabei waren, waren sofort auf den Beinen und apparierten zu Caradocs ehemaligem zu Hause.

Seine jetzigen Kollegen hatten ihn nicht einmal ins Haus gelassen, weil sie der Meinung waren, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage sein, diesem Anblick stand zu halten. In ihm keimte die Wut, aber er zeigte sie nicht nach außen, denn man hatte ihn in den drei Jahren, in denen er jetzt in der Zentrale tätig war, eingetrichtert, nie seine Gefühle nach außen zu zeigen. Er tat es nicht, doch er hätte seine Eltern gerne noch einmal gesehen. Was er von seinen Kollegen gehört hatte, konnte man seine Eltern nicht mehr genau erkennen.

In den folgenden, Tagen und Wochen hatte er sich die schlimmsten Szenarien ausgemalt, wie seine Eltern ums Leben gekommen waren. Was die Todesser ihnen angetan hatten. Was sie wollten? Seine Eltern hatten sich nicht auffällig verhalten und dennoch mussten sie ihr Leben lassen. Sie hatten etwas gewusst, was die Todesser wissen wollten, deshalb wurden sie auch gefoltert. Anders konnte es sich Caradoc nicht erklären.

Manchmal machte er sich Vorwürfe, weil er eine Stunde zu spät bei ihnen gewesen ist. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er diese Stunde früher gekommen wäre? Dann hätte er seinen Eltern noch helfen können, sie würden noch Leben. Beinahe jeder Auror hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Er hatte es schließlich nicht ahnen können, dass seine Eltern Opfer von diesen Todessern werden.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinen Akten zu. Diese Erinnerung gehörte zu den schlimmsten, die er je hatte und es würde wohl die schlimmste bleiben.

Es war gerade Schichtwechsel. Ein Teil der Auroren verabschiedete sich gerade und ein neuer Teil betrat das Großraumbüro.

Die Hektik, die am späten Nachmittag noch geherrscht hatte, hatte sich zum Glück ein wenig gelegt. Doch die Spannung, dass jeden Moment etwas passieren konnte, war groß und jeder in diesen Wänden rechnete damit, dass augenblicklich eine Meldung kommen würde, dass Todesser angriffen. Die Dementoren sich auf Reisen begaben uns ich in Muggelgegenden herumtrieben.

„Hey Caradoc", hörte er Dorcas. „Immer noch da?"

Er nickte nur, sagte aber nichts.

„Hab ich dir etwas getan?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Weil du sonst viel gesprächiger bist?"

„Ich habe heute keine Lust zu reden", antwortete er kurz angebunden. „Außerdem habe ich keine Zeit, ich muss diese Akten noch durcharbeiten und wenn ich fertig bin, dann werde ich auch gehen, aber vorher habe ich überhaupt keine Zeit dazu."

„Du musst _immer _Akten fertig bearbeiten, soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, in den letzten Jahren jeden Tag. Gibt es bei dir überhaupt noch einen Tag, an dem du nicht mindestens zwölf Stunden arbeitest?"

„Kaum, aber wir sind schon zu wenig Auroren, als dass wir es uns leisten könnten unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu verlieren. Die Todesser wollen das und haben es speziell auf uns abgesehen, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

Dorcas atmete tief durch. „Das nicht, aber irgendwann musst du auch einmal schlafen."

„Um wach zu bleiben und um ausgeschlafen zu wirken, gibt es auch einen Trank."

„Ich weiß, dass du unter Drogen stehst."

Caradoc rollte mit den Augen und blickte von seinen Stapel auf, in zwei dunkelblaue Augen. „Wieso bist du dann immer so gut gelaunt?"

„Das liegt eben in meiner Natur, Caradoc", sage sie neckend. „Ach komm, trink mal eine Tasse Kaffee mit mir und dann geht das mit diesen Akten wieder besser vor sich."

Kaffee klang jetzt wirklich nicht schlecht, fand er. „In Ordnung", sagte er.

Dorcas warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Was ist denn mit dir?"

„Ich trinke einen Kaffee? Mit dir?"

„Es kommt eben nur sehr selten vor, dass du deine Arbeiten unterbrichst, um irgendetwas anders zu machen", meinte sie.

„Je schneller wir uns den Kaffee holen, desto schneller bin ich wieder bei meinen Akten, desto schneller werde ich mit meiner Arbeit fertig und dann kann ich nach Hause mich hinlegen und für ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor der Tag wieder von vorne beginnt."

Dorcas konnte über Caradocs Einstellung manchmal wirklich nur den Kopf schütteln. Aber er war so, ist so und würde immer so sein, daran konnte niemand etwas ändern. Schlimm war auch die Vorstellung, wenn Caradoc plötzlich seinen geregelten Tagesablauf, den er übrigens seit fünf Jahren genau verfolgte, veränderte, waren alle verwirrt und starrten ihn an, als würde vor ihnen nicht Caradoc Dearborn stehen, sondern jemand, der seinen Körper angenommen hatte und sie nun ausspionierte.

Schwarzer Kaffee war genau das richtige, um sich wieder ein wenig aufzuwärmen. In Ruhe tranken sie beide ihren Kaffee aus.

„Ich setz mich dann wieder an meine Akten", meinte Caradoc und ließ seine Tasse verschwinden.

„Viel Spaß noch", meinte Dorcas und ging in Richtung Archiv, um sich Akten zu holen und die gleichen Vorgehensmethoden bei Todessermorden anzusehen, um vielleicht einen Todesser so enttarnen zu können.

Caradoc ließ seinen Blick durch das Büro schweifen. Jeder seiner Kollegen saß an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete irgendetwas. Es war merkwürdig still, denn gewöhnlich war hier immer die Hölle los und man konnte sich nicht einmal mehr selber denken hören.

Als er sich dann wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen ließ, rieb er sich seine Augen. Er war ja müde, doch er wollte das heute noch fertig machen, sonst würde das bis morgen liegen bleiben und er wollte diese Dinge morgen nicht machen, es gab sicher wieder neue Dinge, die bearbeitet werden mussten.

Es dauerte gerade mal noch eine Stunde, dann war er mit allem fertig und er beschloss jetzt sich nach Hause zu begeben und dann endlich ein wenig zu schlafen. Vielleicht fand er jetzt einmal ein wenig Schlaf und wachte nicht immer wieder auf.

Schlaftränke wollte er nicht, es war nicht seins. Schlafen musste er so können. Die meiste Zeit funktionierte es ja, aber häufig wachte er eben mitten in der Nacht auf und er wusste nicht einmal, wieso er wach war.

Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Einsätzen von ihm ab. Die ganze Zerstörung die er gesehen hatte, hatte ihn abgehärtet, ihm gezeigt, dass jedes einzelne Gefühl ein Leben kosten konnte, weil die Todesser spürten, wo man einen Menschen verletzten konnte. Deshalb hatte er sich auch von seiner Freundin getrennt, weil er sie nicht gefährden wollte. Es viel ihm schwer, mit ihr Schluss zu machen, aber er redete sich ein, dass es das Beste für sie wahr. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr irgendetwas passierte, sonst würde er sich selbst wieder die Schuld geben, weil er nicht besser aufgepasst hatte. Weil es seine verdammte Schuld gewesen wäre, wenn wieder ein Mensch, der ihm nahe gestanden hatte, gestorben wäre.

Immer wieder überkamen ihn solche Gedanken, bis er sich entschloss, dass er einfach einen kleinen Spaziergang machen sollte. Es war zwar nicht gerade klug, mitten in der Nacht alleine umher zu gehen, wenn Todesser einen umbringen wollten, doch das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um ein wenig von seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen los zu kommen.

Caradoc wohnte in einer kleinen Muggelgegend. Hier war es ruhig und einfach nur angenehm. Die Nachbarn ließen ihn in Ruhe, wenn sie ihn sahen, wenn sie ihm ansahen, dass er nicht reden wollte. Andere wiederum behandelten ihn wie einen von sich, was für Caradoc einfach nur ein gutes Gefühl war. Er hier ein ganz gewöhnlicher Muggel und nicht einer der besten Auroren des Ministeriums, der sein Leben seinem Beruf verschrieben hatte.

Alle hielten ihn für den netten Nachbarn von neben an, doch wenn sie wussten, was Caradoc wirklich machte, würden sie ihn nicht für den halten, für den sie ihn hielten. Ihrer Meinung nach, war er jemand, der nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zu leide tun konnte, wie sie sich in dieser Sache doch täuschten. Aber ihm konnte es nur recht sein, wenn sie in ihm komplett etwas anderes sahen, als eigentlich da war.

Die Luft, die ihm ins Gesicht peitschte, war für diese Zeit ein wenig zu kühl, so zog er seine Jacke ein wenig näher, seinen Zauberstab immer griffbereit, sollte er angegriffen werden. Sein Kopf wandte sich gen Himmel, wo er die Sterne und den Mond klar erkennen konnte. So klar war es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, immer bewölkt und immer ein schlechtes Wetter, was manchmal auch seine Stimmung widergespiegelt hatte.

Er ging auf den nahe gelegenen Park zu, wo er sonst auch immer hinging, wenn er sich über Gedanken machte. Doch bevor er in die Straße einbiegen konnte, die zu dem Park führte, sah er Lichtblitze. Blitze konnten es nicht sein, es war keine Wolke zu sehen.

Dann hörte er auch noch ein Schreien, wie, wenn jemand gefoltert wurde. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass dort etwas vor sich ging, was ganz und gar nicht dieser Gegend entsprach. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er so schnell gezogen, dass man dachte, er hätte ihn die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten und nur darauf gewartet ihn einsetzen zu können.

Er versuchte seine Kollegen zu informieren, doch es meldete sich niemand. Er versuchte es mehrmals. War denn niemand da? Caradoc hätte sich ärgern können, aber er konnte die Menschen dort doch nicht leiden lassen. Er musste eingreifen.

„Stupor!", schrie er und zwei Todesser riss es von den Beinen. Ein weiterer wandte sich schockiert zu ihm um und ließ durch diese schnelle Reaktion die Muggeln, die in der Luft schwebten, auf den Boden fallen.

Caradoc konnte erkennen, dass es die Kinder von seinen Nachbarn waren, die ihn völlig verwirrt und ängstlich ansahen. Er deutete ihnen an, dass sie sofort verschwinden sollten.

„Caradoc Dearborn", sagte der Todesser. „Was machst du hier?"

Caradoc antwortete nicht, sondern war schon wieder dabei einen erneuten Fluch abzufeuern. Ein entflammtes Duell begann und Caradoc tat sein Bestes, doch plötzlich traf ihn ein Fluch, der ihn durch irgendein Portal beförderte.

Plötzlich spürte er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen. Er blickte sich um und konnte erkennen, dass er sich auf einer großen Ebene befand. Es war nicht einmal ein Wald zu sehen, sonst nur Gras, welches vom Mond ein wenig beleuchtet wurde.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte er krampfhaft mit seiner Hand umklammert.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Schmerz in seiner Bauchgegend. Er griff mit einer Hand nach unten und konnte sehen, dass dort eine kleine Wunde war, aus der Blut floss. Nichts weltbewegendes, aber er konnte nicht apparieren, er hatte es versucht. Hier war eine Blockade und er wusste nicht, wie hier wegkommen sollte. Die Wunde wollte er auch heilen, doch sie ließ sich nicht heilen. Was war das für ein Zauber, den der Todesser angewandt hatte?

Caradoc wurde schwarz vor Augen und plötzlich ließen seine Beine nach und er sackte zusammen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sie wussten, dass sie ihn nie mehr finden würden. Sie suchten schon zu lange. Die Todesser hatten ihnen zwar Informationen gegeben, sie hatten sie fangen können. Aber sie konnten mit diesen Informationen nicht viel anfangen. Vielleicht hätte die Möglichkeit noch bestanden, dass sie ihn gefunden hätte, die Todesser meinten, sie hätten ihn nicht gefangen nehmen können. Er hätte sich ihn Luft aufgelöst. Aber als sie ihn nach ein paar Wochen Suche nicht fanden, ließ ihr Hoffnung nach, ihn je wieder zu finden. Vielleicht lebte er noch, vielleicht war er auch schon tot? Sie wussten es nicht und sie würden es wohl nie erfahren!

War er einfach nur verschwunden? Hatte er sich einfach nur versteckt, weil er Angst hatte? Nein, so war Caradoc nicht. Er war ein Kämpfer und hatte immer alles Möglich getan, was in seiner Macht stand. Wurde er von den Todessern umgebracht? Wenn ja, wo war die Leiche?

Alle Fragen, die sie sich stellten, konnten nie beantwortet werden. Keine Antwort – nie eine Leiche! Nur ein Grab zum Zeichen, dass man ihn nie vergessen würde. Eine Erinnerung an einen großartigen Auroren, der sein Leben seinem Beruf geopfert hatte. Nur Geburtstag, kein Todesdatum! Nur ein Spruch, der immer an in erinnern sollte.


	5. Teil 5: Gideon und Fabian Prewett

**Teil 5: Gideon und Fabian Prewett**

Irgendwo explodierte etwas. Mehrere Köpfe wandten sich zu einer Tür, unter deren Spalt bereits Rauch hervor kam.

Die Türe öffnete sich und zwei in schwarz gehüllte Personen platzten in den Raum.

Die in purpur gekleideten Auroren, wandten sich wieder von der Türe ab. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass das wieder die Prewett-Zwillinge gewesen sein mussten. Wenn irgendwo etwas explodierte oder auch nur etwas anders aussah, dann war man sich sicher, dass die Prewetts ihre Finger im Spiel hatten.

Mit einem eleganten Schwung mit dem Zauberstab, konnte man die Gesichter und die Farbe der Roben wieder erkennen.

Moody ging gerade bei ihnen vorbei und warf ihnen einen tadelten Blick zu. „Ich habe es bereits aufgegeben, dass ihr damit aufhört, aber lasst die anderen und vor allem die Rekruten aus dieser Sache raus oder ich setze euch nicht mehr für die Einsätze ein, sondern nur mehr zur Beschattung und wenn ihr da nämlich auch noch einen Blödsinn macht, dann könnt ihr euch wieder zurück in die Ausbildung begeben und ich glaube nicht, dass euch das interessieren dürfte."

Gideon und Fabian warfen sich einen Blick zu. Sie waren zwar Zwillinge, doch man konnte sie gut unterscheiden. Ihrem Verhalten zu Mute waren sie gerade einmal in der Volksschule und nicht eine der besten Auroren des Ministeriums.

Alastor behandelte sie zwar, seit sie ebenfalls im Orden des Phönix waren, ein wenig anders, was auch den Anderen in der Abteilung aufgefallen war. Wieso war Alastor plötzlich freundlicher und rastete nicht völlig aus, wenn die Prewetts wieder einen Blödsinn gemacht hatten. Die Auroren, die ebenfalls im Orden waren, waren beinahe alle ermordet worden.

„Kümmert euch jetzt um das Praxis- beziehungsweise Duelltraining der Rekruten", meinte Moody, drückte Gideon mehrere Akten in die Hand und rauschte wieder davon.

Gideon seufzte. „Immer wir! Was haben wir bloß getan?", fragte er sich. „Sagt einfach nichts", meinte er dann, als er bemerkte, dass seine Kollegen knapp daran waren, eine Antwort darauf zu geben.

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie im Versammlungsraum. Gideon und Fabian standen vorne im Raum und die sieben Rekruten, was für diese Zeit eine beachtliche Summe war, sah zu ihnen vor und hörten dem Theoretischem zu erst zu, bevor sie sich in die Trainingsräume begaben, um mit dem richtigen Duelltraining begannen.

„Wenn euch der Gegner von vorne angreift, achtet immer darauf, dass er auf seine Zauberstabbewegungen und Fußbewegungen achtet. Bei vielen Zaubern, wenn man es trainiert hat, dann müsst ihr diese Zauber genau können, um schnell einen Gegenzauber zu finden, damit ihr nicht getroffen werdet", erklärte Gideon.

„Werdet ihr von hinten angegriffen, was übrigens ziemlich feige ist, dann konzentriert euch einfach auf die Aura oder die Auren. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr euch nicht von euren Gefühlen beeinflusst lasst. Am Besten, ihr lasst sie bei Einsätzen überhaupt nicht zu. Ich weiß, es klingt einfacher als es ist und ich muss sagen, dass es nicht einfach ist, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. In manchen Situationen funktioniert es einfach nicht, aber ihr müsst, um euch wirklich konzentrieren zu können, eure Gefühle abschalten können … zumindest versuchen", fuhr Fabian fort.

Sie blickten reihum und die Rekruten nickten nur leicht. Sie waren wissbegierig, dass war offensichtlich, aber ob sie das auch in die Praxis umsetzen konnten, war wieder etwas anderes.

„Jetzt werdet ihr euch zu Paaren zusammenschließen und euch duellieren. Aber nicht ihr entscheidet, sondern wir entscheiden durch Zufallsprinzip und die Person, die übrig bleibt, wird sich entweder mit Gideon oder mit mir begnügen müssen."

Die Rekruten warfen ihnen einen schockierten Blick zu. Es war zwar bekannt, dass sie Spaßvögel waren, aber wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann konnte man sich auf die Beiden wirklich verlassen. Und mit Gideon und Fabian Prewett legte man sich nicht gerne freiwillig an und die Person, die sich mit einem von ihnen duellieren musste, hatte von allen ein wenig Mitleid. Nicht, dass die Prewetts für sie gefährlich waren, aber sich gleich mit einem Profi zu duellieren, war eben ein neues Terrain für sie.

Gideon hatte beschlossen den Rekruten bei der ersten Hälfte des Trainings zu zusehen und Fabian duellierte sich mit einem Rekruten, der schwarzhäutig war und auf seinem Kopf befanden sich keine Haare. Sein Name war Kingsley Shaklebolt!

Von dem, was Gideon aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, hatte Kingsley ein großes Potential. Aber er konnte sich nicht auf ihn konzentrieren, da drei Paare schon genug Arbeit waren. Er musste seine Augen überall haben und außerdem, war Fabian ja bei Kingsley, da konnte nicht allzu viel passieren, außer dass Fabian eben einen zu starken Fluch sprach und Kingsley nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen könnte.

Das Training nahm wie immer viel Zeit in Anspruch, doch am Ende dieser Trainingseinheit wussten die meisten Rekruten, wie sei ungesagte Zauber am Besten anwenden konnten, ohne das der Gegner allzu viel mitbekam.

In Hogwarts machte man zwar die ungesagten Zauber durch, doch nur Zauber, die man im Unterricht brauchte und keine Duell- beziehungsweise Verteidigungsflüche. Im Aurorenbüro war es wichtig, dass man so viele ungesagte Zauber wie möglich beherrschte.

Einige Zauberstabbewegungen waren sich ziemlich ähnlich, dennoch gab es wichtige Unterschiede, die den Rekruten während der Unterrichtsstunden eingetrichtert wurden, damit sie den passenden Gegenzauber parat hatten und nicht völlig überrascht von einem Zauber angegriffen wurden.

Nach dem Training gingen die Beiden noch zu Fabians Bürozelle, um noch ein Protokoll über den Verlauf zu schreiben. Sie brauchten nicht gerade lange, da sie der Flotte-Schreibe-Feder einfach nur alles diktieren mussten und ein paar Minuten später lag das komplette Protokoll vor ihnen. Sie brachten es nur zu Amelia, die die Protokolle, generell wirklich alle, die gemacht wurden, durchsah und bearbeitete.

Kurz darauf gingen beide auf die Apparationsräume zu. Eigentlich duften diese Räume nur in äußersten Notfällen genutzt werden, doch die Beiden hatte einfach keine Lust, sich durch das Atrium zu den Kaminen durchzuschlagen, deshalb apparierten sie einfach. Es waren auch die einzigen Räumlichkeiten, bis auf das Atrium, wo man apparieren konnte. Aber im Atrium durfte man seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr Apparieren. Es wurde durch einen Ministerbeschluss verboten und jeder musste sich daran halten, egal aus welcher Abteilung die Person war, es sei denn, es war wirklich ein Notfall und es konnte bewiesen werden.

Die Prewetts apparierten aber nicht direkt zu sich nach Hause, sondern in einen Nahe gelegenen Park. Sie hatten schon früh gelernt, dass sie nicht in ihre vier Wände apparieren sollten, da sie nie wissen konnten, wer oder was sich daran befand. Es hätte nämlich gut sein können, dass sich Todesser durch die Schutzzauber und Bannflüche gekämpft hatte und nur darauf warteten, dass die Besitzer nach Hause kamen, um sie aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen zu können.

Fabian fand es einfach nur lächerlich. Die Todesser betrachteten sich selbst als Unschlagbar und wenn es dann daran ging, jemanden anzugreifen oder zu beschatten oder was auch immer es sonst noch gab, waren sie gleich mehrere Personen und griffen feige aus dem Hinterhalt an, weil sie auf anderem Wege, keinen Mut dazu aufbringen konnten. Einfach hinterrücks angreifen und den Gegner so bezwingen. So war es kein ehrlich errungener Sieg, sondern einfach nur gemogelt und beide Prewetts waren der Meinung, dass gewisse Regeln sein müssten.

Die Todesser müssten wenigstens den Anstand besitzen und sich seinem Gegner stellen. Von vorne, so dass wirklich ein gerechtes Duell stattfinden konnte.

Die Brüder dachten oft das Selbe. Viele behaupteten, dass es deswegen war, weil sie Zwillinge waren, doch die Beiden wussten es besser. Sie kannten sich eben gut, sie vertrauten sich … sicher war da auch noch das familiäre Band, aber wenn sie das nicht Aufrecht erhalten würden, dann würde es womöglich auch zusammen stürzen. Beide wussten, was genau der Andere bei einem Duell machte und genau diese Tatsache, machte sie bei Einsätzen gefährlich, wenn sie zusammen waren.

Amelia Bones, die für die Dienstpläne zuständig war, teilte die Beiden immer zusammen ein. Ein Duell sollte man nie alleine führen, es sei denn, es ließe sich nicht anders vermeiden, aber sicherer war es, wenn man einen Partner an seiner Seite hatte, dem man vertrauen konnte. Ohne gegenseitiges Vertrauen bei einem gemeinsamen Einsatz, war man bereits mit einem Fuß im Grab.

Als Auror hatte man eben immer einen Fuß im Grab, aber bei solchen Dingen, war es eben noch ein wenig mehr.

Gleich nachdem sie im Wald angekommen waren, schoss ein hellblauer Blitz an Gideons rechtem Ohr vorbei. So schnell konnte man gar nicht schauen, hatte er seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, ebenfalls sein Bruder war bereit.

Aus den Bäumen sahen sie die Todesser auf sich zukommen.

Fabian versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Kannst du dich denn nicht mehr bewegen?", hänselte ein Todesser.

Auch Gideon versuchte seinen Fuß zu heben, doch es schien, als wäre er festgeklebt und konnte nicht mehr vom Boden los. Er versuchte einen Zauber, der eigentlich bei einem Klebefluch helfen sollte … aber es half nicht.

„Ihr könnt versuchen was ihr wollt, doch ihr werdet nicht frei kommen. Es sei denn, eure Schuhe wären mit einem speziellen Zauber belegt, aber das sind sie nicht", erklärte die Stimme von vorhin. „Ganz langsam wird sich dieser Zauber über euren ganzen Körper ausbreiten, bis ihr euch überhaupt nicht mehr rühren könnt und es wirkt schnell, was ihr wohl auch schon bemerkt haben müsstet."

Die restlichen Todesser lachten gehässig.

Es war eine Falle, aber die Todesser konnten doch nicht wissen, dass sie in diesem Wald apparieren würden und schon gar nicht, hätten sie diesen Fluch vorbereiten können. Sie mussten schon länger hier sein und auf sie gewartet haben. Es gab einen Verräter … in der Zentrale nicht, von ihnen wusste niemand, dass sie immer hierher apparieren. Die Auroren, die es gewusst hatten, waren bereits ermordet worden. Nur Dorcas und Alastor waren noch übrig und wenn es einer von diesen beiden wäre … nein, es war einfach eine absurde Vorstellung. Vielleicht war es jemand vom Orden.

Natürlich, der Orden! Wer hätte es sonst sein sollen. War Remus also doch ein Werwolf geworden, der den Idealen Voldemorts folgte? Sie hätten es ihm nicht zugetraut. Sie hätten nicht einmal geahnt, dass er ein Werwolf wäre, wenn Dumbledore es ihnen nicht gesagt hätte. Er wirkte so friedlich, freundlich und ruhig, nicht so wie ein bestialisches Monster.

„Man weiß nie woran man ist", meinte eine piepsige Stimme.

Fabians Gehirn arbeitete. Diese Stimme kannte er nur zu gut. Er würde sie unter tausenden wieder erkennen. Er hätte sich auf die Stirn schlagen können für so viel Dummheit. Er war ein verdammter Auror und dennoch hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er ein Todesser war. Er hätte wisse müssen, dass Peter Pettigrew sie verraten hatte und sie die ganze Zeit ausspionierte. Aber niemand hätte diese unscheinbare Person je vermutet und das war wohl ein großer Fehler gewesen.

Gideon dachte wohl das Selbe, denn aus seinen Augen sprach der pure Hass, die Wut über sich selbst und einfach darüber, dass er nicht früh genug darauf gekommen war. Wenn sie das getan hätten, würden viele ihrer Kollegen noch leben und nicht auf einem Friedhof liegen.

Dumbledore musste es sofort erfahren, wer der Verräter war und auch die anderen Mitglieder. Aber wie sollten sie ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr ihre Zauberstäbe bewegen konnten?

Wussten alle, die bereits gestorben waren, dass Peter Pettigrew der Verräter war? Hatte er sich allen offenbart?

- - - - - - - - - -

Gideon und Fabian Prewett wurden blutüberströmt, mit Schrammen über dem ganzen Körper, zerschlissenen Roben und kreidebleich im Wald, nahe ihrer Wohnung gefunden. Die Beiden mussten eine grauenhafte Folter durchgemacht haben und schließlich hatten sich die Todesser doch erbarmt, sie einfach mit einem Avada umzubringen.

Ein bestimmter Zauber konnte ihnen sagen, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen an einem Ort waren. Am Tatort von Fabian und Gideon Prewett befanden sich fünf Todesser, die sich ihren Spaß daraus gemacht hatten, sie in einen Hinterhalt zu locken und dann grausam zu ermorden.

Sie hatten die Namen aller fünf Todesser herausbekommen, da einer von den Prewett-Angreifen, sich einmal verraten hatte und so konnten die restlichen Auroren, in einem Verhör, in welchem sie nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihren Gefangen umgingen, herausfinden, wer noch so alles dabei war.

Mit einem kleinen Trick konnten sie die Erinnerung an diese Tat von einem Todesser in ein Denkarium geben und konnten sie die letzten Minuten von den Prewetts sehen.

Es war ein einziger Hinterhalt. Hätten sie die Möglichkeit gehabt, dann hätten sich die Prewetts bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug gewährt.

Sie hatten immer wie Helden gekämpft und sie wären auch so gestorben … sie sind als Helden, als Legenden gestorben!


	6. Teil 6: Dorcas Meadows

**Teil 6: Dorcas Meadows**

Dorcas Meadows! Eine Frau, die man am Besten nicht reizen sollte. Wenn es doch jemand versuchen sollte und es gab genug Dummköpfe, die es gewagt hatten, werden es nie wieder tun. Eine Dorcas Meadows, wollte niemand zum Feind, schon gar nicht, wenn sie auch noch wütend war. In solchen Fällen ging man ihr am Besten aus dem Weg, ließ sie einfach in Ruhe und redete sie am Besten nicht an, wenn man von ihren Worten nicht in der Luft zerfleischt werden wollte.

Dorcas gehörte zu der Kategorie Frau, bei der man nicht wusste wo man war. Sie konnte zwar auch lustig sein und verstand Humor, doch es kam auch oft vor, wo sie die Strenge in Person war.

In letzter Zeit dachte sie oft über ihr Leben, ihren Beruf und eigentlich das Leben im Allgemeinen nach. Seit sie mit Benjy bei diesem Einsatz war, wo er entführt wurde und sie noch rechtzeitig hatte gerettet werden können.

_Als sie mit Benjy kämpfte, versuchte sie ihm auch zu helfen, doch als sie sah, dass die Todesser ihn beinahe eingekesselt hatten, wolle sie ihm helfen, doch hinter ihr hatten die Todesser das zu vereiteln gewusst und sie immer wieder mit Flüchen bombardiert._

_Dann hörte sie ein Geräusch, was ihr bekannt war und mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung wandte sie sich schnell um und konnte sehen, wie ein Portschlüssel herauf beschworen wurde. Benjy hatte alle Hände voll zu tun und er hatte nicht schnell genug reagiert. Der Portschlüssel hatte ihn berührt und weg war er und mit ihm zwei Todesser._

Wo bleibt den die Nachhut,_ dachte sie sich. Sie und Benjy hatten die Zentrale informiert, dass hier das absolute Chaos herrschte und sie das, so sehr sie es auch versuchten, wahrscheinlich nicht alleine schaffen konnten._

_Dorcas hatte sich wieder komplett auf die Todesser konzentriert, die noch auf sie fixiert waren. Sie musste hier lebend rauskommen, alleine schon deswegen, um in der Zentrale bei der Suche nach Benjy zu helfen. Sie wusste was passiert war und konnte den genauen Ablauf erklären, vielleicht konnte man ja daraus irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehen und so Benjy finden, doch leider hatte das nicht funktioniert._

_Kurz nach dem Benjy verschwunden war, tauchten vier Auroren auf und konnten die zwei Todesser überwältigen._

„_Wo ward ihr so lange?", fauchte Dorcas ihre Kollegen an._

„_Wir konnten nicht schneller kommen."_

„_Ja und deswegen haben sie jetzt Benjy mitgenommen", giftete sie weiter. Sie war nicht bester Laune und das konnte jeder sehen und erkennen._

„_Benjy? Sie haben ihn?", fragte ein Auror überrascht._

„_Ja, leider", gab sie verbissen zurück._

Sie hatte sich selbst Vorwürfe gemacht, dass sie nicht mit einem Fluch geholfen hatte. Doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie hätte nichts tun können, auch wenn sie es versucht hätte. Im schlimmsten Fall wäre sie auch noch in die Hände der Todesser gelangt und nicht nur Benjy.

So grausam es auch klingen mag, aber sie war froh, dass es nur Benjy erwischt hatte und nicht sie auch noch. Sie mochte Benjy gerne, sie waren gute Freunde. Vielleicht waren sie auch mehr als das, doch ihren Gefühlen gegenüber waren sie nicht ehrlich.

Es war schon schlimm, wenn es ein einen Auroren erwischte, aber wenn es gleich zwei gab? Benjy hatte nichts gesagt, dass wusste sie, sonst hätten die Todesser bereits mehrere ihre Pläne zerstört, aber das war nicht passiert … zum Glück konnte man sagen!

„Dorcas", hörte sie Amelia. Sie wandte sich um und konnte eine ihre Vorgesetzten sehen. An Amelias Blick konnte man erkennen, dass etwas passiert sein musste oder ein wichtiger Einsatz wartete, auf den Amelia sie schicken wollte.

Es war schwer ein passendes Team zusammen zu stellen, denn jeder Auror war in etwas anderem besser als ein anderes. Sie hatten zwar alle dieselbe Grundausbildung, doch wie es immer war, hatten alle ein Spezialgebiet. Das bereitete ihr für die Dienstpläne meistens Kopfzerbrechen. Für die Einsatzpläne war eigentlich nur Moody zuständig, aber beide mussten sich absprechen, was manchmal ein wenig schwierig werden konnte und auch zu Eskapaden führte. Nichts Schlimmes, doch so Gezanke war wirklich des Öfteren zu hören, aber schließlich und endlich wurden sich diese Beiden auch einig.

Dorcas verließ sich überhaupt nicht mehr auf ihr Bauchgefühl oder ihre Intuition. Das hatte sie vor Jahren getan und würde es nie wieder machen. Aber diesen Vorsatz konnte sie nicht ganz in die Tat umsetzen, denn immer wieder hatte sie ein Bauchgefühl, was sie dann kaum im Stich ließ. Sie wusste, nein sie spürte was die Menschen von ihr wollten und so stellte sie sich immer auf die schlimmsten Nachrichten ein, die sie dann ein wenig besser aufnahm als andere.

„Schließe bitte die Türe hinter dir", meinte Amelia und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Mit einer einzigen Gestik wies sie Dorcas an sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

Amelia wirkte müde. Unter ihren Augen befanden sich dunkle Augenringe. Aus ihrem Haar, das sie immer zu einem Knoten gebunden hatte, lösten sich einzelne Strähnen und hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Dorcas beobachtete sie einen Moment und fragte sich wirklich, ob Amelia in dieser Woche überhaupt ein Auge zu gemacht hatte. In so einem Zustand hatte sie sie wirklich noch nie gesehen. Amelia Bones gehörte auch zu jenen Menschen, die egal wie früh es war, immer ausgeschlafen und putzmunter waren.

Vielleicht hing es auch mit dem Vorfall mit Edgar zusammen, dass Amelia so aussah. Dorcas vermutete eben letzteres, was sich nicht als falsch herausstellen sollte. Doch Amelia sprach nicht darüber. Immer wenn jemand dieses Thema anschnitte, lenkte sie die Konversation geschickt in eine andere Richtung.

Der Tod und Verlust ihres Bruders und seiner Familie gingen ihr sehr nahe, vor allem, weil sie mit allen ein gutes Verhältnis hatte. Sie wusste, dass zum Beruf des Auroren der Tod praktisch ein stetiger Begleiter war, aber wenn dann doch jemand stirbt, der einem Nahe steht, dann nimmt es einen mit, egal ob man gelernt hat seine Gefühle zu verbergen und nicht zu zeigen. Solche starken Gefühle, konnte man zwar versuchen zu verstecken, aber sie waren dennoch sichtbar. Sichtbar für jene, die sich darauf konzentrierten, sich um diese Person Sorgen machten und wissen wollten, wie es ihr ging. Achtete man nicht genau darauf, dann viel es eigentlich niemandem auf, dass Amelia ziemlich unter diesem Verlust litt.

Dorcas versuchte diesen Gedanken wieder los zu werden. In letzter Zeit hatte sie wirklich oft über den Tod nachgedacht, vor allem, weil sehr viele ihrer Kollegen auf grausame Weise ums Leben gekommen sind und die Todesser nicht einmal vor Kindern halt gemacht hatten. Sie wollte sich nicht einmal ausmalen, was die Todesser wirklich mit den Eltern machten, wenn sie den Kindern schon so was antun konnten.

Eltern litten alleine dadurch, dass sie sahen, wie ihre Kinder gefoltert oder vor ihren Augen einfach getötet wurden. Sie konnte sich nie vorstellen, wie es sein würde, jemanden leiden zu sehen, der ihr lieb und teuer war, so jemanden hatte sie nicht. Freunde hatte sie, aber es gab niemanden, bei dem sie sagen könnte, es hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen.

Gewiss war jeder Tod schmerzhaft, wenn man einen Menschen mochte, aber wenn man jemanden von Herzen liebte, dann war der Schmerz viel größer. Dadurch konnte sie leider auch nicht verstehen, wie sich Amelia momentan fühlte.

Genug dieser Gedanken … aber sie konnte sie nicht loswerden, egal was sie versuchte. Sie waren immer bei ihr und zeigten, wie schnell ein Leben einfach ausgelöscht werden konnte und wie sinnlos manche Morde einfach waren.

„Ich möchte, dass du nach Hogsmeade gehst und dort einfach nur einen Kontrollgang machst. Madam Rosmerta hat gemeldet, dass sich im Dorf immer wieder komische Gestalten herum laufen und ich möchte, dass irgendjemand der Sache nachgeht", erklärte Amelia den Sachverhalt. „Ich möchte auch niemand hinschicken, der noch ein Frischling hier ist, sondern jemanden, der sich im Notfall auch zu verteidigen weiß und da viel meine Wahl eben auf dich."

Dorcas überlegte noch ein wenig. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr in Hogsmeade gewesen und es bot sich ihr eine Gelegenheit dieses Dorf wieder einmal zu sehen, auch wenn es nur aus beruflichen Gründen war. Sie hatte dieses Dorf geliebt und war von morgens bis abends dort geblieben, als sie die Wochenenden hatten.

„In Ordnung", meinte Dorcas. „Was soll ich genau machen?"

„Dich einfach umsehen … nebenbei auch noch sehen, ob Hogsmeade mit irgendwelchen Flüchen versehen ist, die irgendjemandem noch schaden könnten. Zauberer und Hexen befragen, ob sie etwas Verdächtiges gesehen hätten." Amelia hielt kurz inne. „Du musst nicht fragen, sondern einfach nur beobachten, ob sich nicht jemand verdächtig verhält … du verstehst?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Dorcas und war bereit zum Gehen. „Bis später dann!"

„Bis später."

Dorcas ging mit sicheren, schnellen Schritten auf die Apparationsräume zu.

Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, da stand sie schon vor den „Drei Besen". Sie beschloss sich erst im Dorf so umzusehen, bevor sie in die einzelnen Geschäfte ging, um dort nach irgendetwas Merkwürdigem zu suchen.

Merkwürdig war in den letzten Jahren vieles gewesen. Niemand konnte mehr genau sagen, was genau er oder sie damit meinte. Die lächerlichsten Dinge wurden gemeldet und als gefährlich eingestuft, was aber mit einem leichten Zauber zu regeln war. Über so ein Verhalten konnte Dorcas einfach nur die Augen rollen und den Kopf schütteln. Manche Leute waren eben zu überängstlich und sahen hinter jeder Ecke Voldemort oder einen Todesser.

Viele Auroren, die schon lange im Dienst waren und es tatsächlich geschafft hatten in Rente zu gehen, litten unter Verfolgungswahn, aber das war eben auch ein Teil des Berufsrisikos. Wenn man Feinde hatte und wusste, dass dieser noch irgendwo war, dann war man immer noch vorsichtig.

Der Beruf des Auroren war nicht nur für acht Stunden, sondern rund um die Uhr, an jedem Tag und die Ausbildung und der Beruf selbst wirkten sich auch auf das Privatleben aus. Viele Dinge waren so tief in den Auroren verankert, zum Beispiel, dass man seine Augen immer überall hatte und immer wachsam war. Es waren Dinge, die kein Auror jemals verlernen würde.

Dorcas ging gemütlich den kleinen Waldpfad entlang auf die heulende Hütte zu. Es gab viele Gerüchte, doch ob eines davon stimme, dass wusste sie nicht. Aber die Menschen glaubten sowieso immer das, was sie glauben wollten.

Ihre Sinne hatten sich geschärft. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung klar war. Ihre Augen sahen jedes Detail, sie hörte den leisesten Ast brechen, sie hörte Schritte … Schritte?

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und wandte sich langsam um, doch sie konnte niemanden sehen. Vielleicht war es auch Paranoia, aber sie fühlte sich beobachtet und sie sollte Recht behalten.

Plötzlich trat eine hoch gewachsene Person, die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war, auf sie zu. Mit langsamen Schritten bewegte sie sich vor. Dorcas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie sah, wer es war.

Das weiße Gesicht, die roten Augen und eine Nase wie bei einer Schlange, spiegelten das Grauen in Persona wider. Voldemort stand vor ihr und lächelte sie gehässig an, wenn man das als Lächeln bezeichnen konnte was er tat.

„Dorcas Meadows", zischte er leise. Seine Stimme glich einer Schlange, die versuchte zu sprechen. „So sieht man sich also wieder?"

„Ich bin nicht gerade erfreut dich zu sehen", meinte Dorcas ehrlich. Sie wusste wer vor ihr stand, doch sie ließ sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern und es wäre auch das Letzte was sie je tun würde.

„Hmm … vorlaut wie immer, nicht wahr?"

Dorcas sagte nichts, auch er schwieg.

Doch plötzlich zog er seinen Zauberstab und hatte bereits einen Fluch abgeschossen. Sie konnte noch schnell zur Seite weg springen und ebenfalls einen Fluch auf ihn hetzen.

Mit einer Leichtigkeit wehrte er ihn ab und Dorcas sah ihn einfach nur verwirrt an. Doch diese Verwirrtheit blieb nur einen kurzen Moment. Schon stand sie wieder auf den Beinen und war bereit.

Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und streifte Voldemort am Umhang. Wütend blickte er sie an.

Er begann in schneller Geschwindigkeit Flüche auf sie abzufeuern. Dorcas hatte Schwierigkeiten mit ihm mitzuhalten. Sie konnte zwar die meisten Flüche abwehren, doch sie konnte keinen Angriff starten … Voldemort ließ ihr einfach keine Gelegenheit dazu und das würde er auch nicht tun.

In einem unachtsamen Moment, hatte sie einen Fluch von ihm übersehen. Nein, kein unachtsamer Moment, denn Voldemort hatte zwei Flüche gleichzeitig gesprochen Dorcas hatte nur einen mitbekommen, so dass sie der eine mitten in die Brust traf.

Sie rutschte ein paar Meter über den Boden. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie dabei fallen gelassen und wollte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zurückholen, doch sie spürte kein Holz in ihrer Hand.

Plötzlich stand Voldemort über ihr und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sei gerichtet. Sie konnte sehen, dass er ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und sie hinterhältig angrinste.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Ihr gesamtes Leben rannte noch vor ihrem inneren Auge ab.

_Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben. Ich habe gekämpft, doch das Beste war wohl nicht gut genug,_ dachte sich Dorcas, ehe sie den grünen Lichtblitz sah, der auf sie zuflog.

Dorcas Meadows – ein Name, der sich einen Ruf gemacht hatte. Ein Name, hinter dem viel Kraft und Mut steckte. Eine Frau, die in ihrem Leben was erreicht hatte und vielen Menschen, durch ihr Handeln, einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer gab.


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

Nie wird man die Taten der Helden vergessen, die in diesem Krieg gekämpft hatten. Sie hatten ihr Leben riskiert, um anderen ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Das dieser Beruf, als Auror, den Tod bedeuten konnte, war ihnen bewusst und sie lebten bewusst mit diesem Wissen. Sie kämpften bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug.

Für einen dieser Auroren wäre es die schlimmste Vorstellung gewesen durch irgendeine Krankheit oder das Alter dahin gerafft zu werden. So lange es ihnen möglich gewesen wäre, hätten sie bis zuletzt gekämpft … sie hatten so lange gekämpft, doch das Schicksal wollte es anders mit ihnen.

Amelia Bones und Alastor Moody gehörten zu jenen Auroren, die bereits den Grindelwaldkrieg bewusst miterlebt hatten. Nicht als Auror, aber durch die Zeitung und ihre Eltern und das war ihr Grund, diesen Beruf zu wählen.

Auroren waren Menschen, die nicht in Ruhe leben konnten, wenn sie wussten, dass andere Menschen litten und Hilfe brauchten. Es passte nicht zu ihrer Ehre, nur weil sie alt wurden, ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe nicht mehr nachzukommen. Sollten sie sterben, dann war es eben so. Sie nahmen es mit einer Leichtigkeit hin ohne es zu hinterfragen oder es unfair zu finden ihr Leben für andere zu geben, vielleicht sogar ohne nur etwas zurück zu bekommen. Es war einfach der Drang vorhanden den Menschen zu helfen und diesen Drang lebten sie aus. Falls sie jemand davon zurück halten wollte, dann schaffte er es nicht. Nie, nicht um alles Geld in der Welt, hätten sie sich vor ihrer Pflicht gedrückt. Einzig und alleine der Tod konnte sie aufhalten und schließlich und endlich hatte er es getan.

Sie kämpften bis zum letzten Atemzug, bis ihre Kräfte erschöpft waren, aber sie hätten nie aufgegeben.

Ein Leben als Auror barg immer viele Gefahren, dass wusste jeder und sie nahmen es in Kauf! Nur der Tod hatte sie aufgehalten!


End file.
